I Hate Everything But Not You
by TwinDoomsday
Summary: Portal AU. Glados hates a lot of things, and a lot of people, but there is one person she could never hate. Told from Glados/ 1st Person View.


I would like to consider myself a person with a rather simple way of considering the world. Either I like something, or I hate it. It isn't that difficult to grasp, and is rather simple, I word it that way so less intelligent people can understand what I mean.

There are actually a lot of things I hate.

I hate that annoying and highly stupid intern at my work, Wheatley. He would always throw a fit whenever someone called him out on his stupidity, I still wondered every day how he ever got a job at Aperture. He never got anything right and messed up all the times, almost ruining things as he walked. He was a true walking disaster and I hated it.

There was also my co-workers in general, I hated Doug Rattmann, he was just one push away from the Looney Bin. I had caught him on several occasions writing some incomprehensible babble in his cubicle at the building.

Then there was also the fact that he would talk to a metal box.

I also hated this guy from the gym I go to, Rick. A self-proclaimed 'adventurer' who would constantly flirt with me, and any other female in the gym, and he never took no for an answer. There were times I just wanted to throw him out the window, but that would make too much of a mess since the gym was on the fourth floor of the building. At least I got to kick his ass whenever he wanted to spar against me in the gym, for a guy with such big talk, he wasn't hard to beat.

Maybe that's because I was a black belt.

Just thinking of these three people I hated was giving me a headache, and they weren't even a fraction of what I hated.

My name is Glados Chambers; I am one of the top scientists at Aperture Laboratories. I am 25 years old, with a golden-yellow color for my eyes and dyed white jaw length hair. I hold myself with a confident and calm demeanor but that doesn't stop me from putting people in their place or showing that I am also the queen of sass.

I'm not a social person, that's for certain, I don't like being around other people as they, if you haven't noticed, annoy me.

Currently I was on a bus heading back to my apartment, which might I add, I hate. The bus I mean, not the apartment, though there are quite a few things in my apartment that I really don't like or hate.

I was sitting next to a large and sweaty man, who continued to glance at my chest, which didn't go unnoticed, I would have moved to a different seat, had there been one open. But the bus was completely full, and as such, I was forced to spend the entire trip sitting next to Sweaty Fatso.

My car was currently in the shop, an engine failure that occurred after Wheatley borrowed it, I'm certain he did something to screw it up and I was going to make him pay for it once I had my baby back.

Though, if this keeps up, I might just start walking instead.

After my thirty minutes of Hell on the bus, it came to a stop about three blocks from my apartment. Getting up, I exited the bus, and started walking the rest of the way, calm and collected as always.

My apartment wasn't one of those shabby two room apartments College Graduates got because they were broke, mine was actually quite expensive, and worth every penny. It was on the fifth floor of the building, the penthouse to be exact, and had a good view of the city as well.

I've lived in that apartment shortly after I started working at Aperture, since it was a high paying job I found myself able to move in after. It had some good memories, some good times, as well as several bad memories. But I don't think I will be moving out for a long time.

Entering the building and going towards the stairs, I tried not to take the elevator whenever I could, the doorman greeted me with a smile, not at all put off as I ignored him and made my way up, one floor, two floors, finally reaching the fifth floor.

Taking out my key, and entering, I wasn't surprised at all at the sight I found.

A set of keys laying on the table along with a hat and coat, boots with a bit of fresh dirt stuck to them by the door, and the sound of gunfire coming from the TV room.

Following the sound, I found my girlfriend sitting on the carpet playing a video game, eyes focused on the TV, still wearing her sleeveless shirt that had her work's logo printed on it, letting me know that she hadn't changed after getting home from work.

"Hello, Chell," I greeted my quiet companion. She nodded a greeting towards me as I took a seat on the couch.

Chell was 21 years old, we've been dating for about three years now. She wasn't very talkative and I've seen her go days without saying one word, something that actually annoyed me most of the times, especially when she purposely remained silent just to get on my nerves.

We had met at a part a few years back, she had been sixteen, I had been twenty. She had been talked into going to the party by some of her classmates, despite having no interest in it, and I had been talked into going to the party by some of my college classmates, and also did not really enjoy it.

I had noticed her by the wall away from everyone else, watching as her classmates got drunk and flirted with guys who were four or five years older than them. I had taken a spot next to her at the wall and struck up a one-sided conversation how everyone at the party was an idiot. She hadn't said anything and that was it.

We met again at the local library, she had been studying for an exam and was struggling to understand one of the notions in a textbook, I can't remember what it was but it was chemistry. I decided to help her with that and had finally managed to get her to talk, though it wasn't much of a conversation, she did seem sincerely happy to be given some help.

We met a few times again after that by accident before we began scheduling meetings becoming friends. I don't really know when we became a couple, we just became one. After graduating high school and entering college, she moved in with me, I was already in my second year of Aperture and already living in this apartment.

She graduated with an average score and went to work for a company that would test security systems and find flaws in them so they could be improved. I had to admit, she was a natural at bypassing security systems, she was so talented that I sometimes asked her if she was leading a secret life as a criminal.

"Chell, come here," I ordered, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow as she paused the game but stood up and came over anyways, when she was close enough I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, letting out an 'oomph' that was mostly exaggerated as I took on her weight.

"For the love of, have you been gaining weight?" I asked and teased her. It was mean of me, but I loved to tease her about her weight, Chell wasn't fat, not at all, but she was leaning towards becoming chubby. I noticed this right away when we met and have always teased her, calling her fat and other names.

Yeah, I was a jerk.

She glared at me, sticking her tongue out but I just leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Chell shook her head and returned to her game as I rested my chin on her shoulder watching her, occasionally kissing her cheek and neck, amused by how that affected her gaming skills.

"You know I love you," I said softly as I nuzzled her neck. She turned her head and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you two," She told me, four words that that made me smile.

I hate a lot of things, a lot of people, but I could never hate Chell.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering about Glados' last name being Chambers, I took it from 'Test Chambers' and 'Central A.I Chamber', a cookie goes to anyone who figured that out right away.**

**This is going to be a part of a series of Portal AU's, mostly focusing on Chell and Glados, though other characters will get a chance in the limelight. This will also be posted on AO3 if you would rather read it on there.**


End file.
